It never rained like that before
by Duplicity-of-Ler
Summary: Written for Xmas xchange '07 on renjirukia for gnist. Two people in the rain, one umbrella. Romance follows.


**It never rained like**** that before [for Gnist**

_The rain in this world is of completely different quality._

Rukia walked slowly through streets of Karakura Town. So slowly that she could as well just stand still and watch, how cars flew past and people hurried to their destinations. She, on the other hand, had no destination, but a big white umbrella with hell-butterflies on it. Her brother gave it to her. "It will protect you for the rain," he said. So she walked, one more face in the crowd, but not really part of it.

_Threads of rain connecting __heavens and earth, washing away differences we may have, because under the rain you and me, we are equal. We move like puppets on the strings of rain, our life in centric circles, like circles in the puddles on the wet pavement. We cling to the ground, like leaves and dust, we run away, like wild animals. Or we purify ourselves with a solemn believe somewhere deep inside that standing under the rain will make it cleaner. I must really be an idiot._

Sometimes, when you don't really care where you are going, you start to pay attention to most strange things. Like how the your boots make circles in the puddles, almost like rain itself, or how people around you try to hold on to their umbrellas, giving up less and less of their body to the weather. But well, we are human after all; we try to protect ourselves from something that won't really hurt us. It would seem strange to let go suddenly, wouldn't it?.. Rukia walked straight forward and have noticed the river only as the sound of rain shooting into the water surface got clearer. She turned to walk away, but suddenly noticed a man sitting on the bench under the rain, silently facing the stream.

_In Soul Society rain was good__ and bad at the same time. It meant Life, because it meant water. But it also meant Death, because it was terribly easy to catch a cold, especially when you didn't have a shelter. What is rain here? Perhaps, that's personal. What is rain for her? Not for me to think about it. _

As Rukia quietly came closer, the personality of the man started to gain familiar shape. Hunched back, long jeans-clad legs, shoved apart, bended in sharp knees, with elbows of same sharpness resting on them, holding a cigarette, comparatively short and thin in his long fingers. Stupid habit he got in this world. He was wearing Ichigo's sweatshirt, a bit tight in his shoulders, sleeves pulled up, hood over his head, and only a thick strand of his scarlet hair falling over his face, glittering with moist. He took one last puff and a burning butt flickered into the river. A heavy sigh and he relaxed against the bench, his face to the sky, arms resting on the back. His eyes closed, hood slipped down, and the droplets of rain started their voyage, their path down his locks, tattoos, cheekbones, jaw line and even the opened part of his chest, hiding beneath the zipper. He was as handsome as always, she thought bitterly.

_What do stars do, when it is raining, and they can't see the world of humble people beneath the clouds? Maybe they stay where they are, shining brightly for each other, while nobody sees. Or maybe they go down, and hide among the crowd, just so that they c__ould feel the rain on their faces and wash away the weight of the world. Guess I'm howling at clouds today. _

She walked quietly not to disturb him, stood behind the bench, and watched his face. Behind closed eyes, he smiled, brought his lips together and made a little howling sound, accompanied by sniggering at the end. She smiled – weird – and stood right behind him, bending down to his face and breathed out:

- Baka Renji.

His eyes snapped open in surprise to see her face and, instead of grey sky, a vastness of white umbrella with the outline of a black butterfly on it.

- What, big scary Urahara was bulling you again? Oh well, I'll talk to him. Once again.

He quickly sat up and turned to her, still silent. Some of his wet hair stocked out of general mass.

- You know, - she continued. – If you sit in the rain, you'll get wet. And probably sick too. What's the use for sick shinigami lieutenant?.. Here, take this.

She offered him her umbrella and smiled, because his usual macho act turned into confusion of a lost puppy.

- But captain Kuchiki… he gave it to you…

- That's ok, - she replied quickly, possibly too quickly. – Anyway, I'll take it back when we'll return. Quoting Yumichika, this umbrella is too beautiful for you.

- Thanks, - he cupped her hand and cautiously pried the umbrella out of her grasp. He gave himself a moment to admire a butterfly pattern engraved on the handle, and then carefully closed it. – I don't think I need it.

He turned towards the river and put her folded umbrella on his knees.

- Then give it back, you jerk! I'll get wet! – Her eyes shone furiously as she tried to bend over his shoulder and the back of the bench to return what's hers, not noticing how close is she to him.

- When was the… - he laughed out turning his head to look at her, laughter dying out as their eyes locked and noses brushed against each other. - … last time you felt rain on your skin?..

As their lips started the dance of butterfly kisses, her slowly soaking hair started to stick to her face, and rain drops glided down their cheeks as if they were crying of happiness.

_If this is really a personal case, in this world, rain means Love._

Fin.

Mood songs:

Patty Griffin "Rain" ( Amos "Butterfly" ( 


End file.
